In fabricating an electrical connector assembly, a gasket and a plurality of contacts are typically inserted into a connector housing. During such operation, inserting the gasket properly and securing it in place is important to assure that a satisfactory seal is effected. It is also necessary to adequately secure the contacts in place within the connector assembly housing so that when the connector assembly is electrically and mechanically attached to a mating connector assembly, the contacts are not inadvertently bent or broken and are properly oriented for satisfactory connection with mating contacts.